Mailtime
" | image = MAIL 6.jpg | performer = Steven Burns (Steve (Seasons 1-4)) Donovan Patton (Joe (Seasons 5-6)) Kevin (United Kingdom) Duarte (Portuguese) Traci Paige Johnson (Blue (Joe's Clues)) Seth O'Hickory (Mailbox (What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day? and Playdates)) | composer = Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin | episode = All except five: "The Legend of the Blue Puppy," "Skidoo Adventure," and "The Fairy Tale Ball" }} "Mailtime" is a song featured in nearly every episode of Blue's Clues. It is sung at the beginning of every mailtime segment. Lyrics Chorus: Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, MAIL TIME!!!!! Steve/Joe: Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me want to wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail, MAIL!!!!!!!!!! UK Lyrics Children: Postime, postime, postime, postime, POST TIME!!!!! Kevin: Post is here, the post is here, Letters come from far and near, All year round they make want to cheer! "Mailbox's Birthday" Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me wanna wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail.... All: Happy Birthday Mail! "Steve Gets the Sniffles" (sick voice) Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me want to wag my tail. When it comes I want to wail, (Steve starts to sneeze again, but stops and puts his tissue up his nose) (Calm voice) Mail. "Blue's ABCs" Steve: Here's the... Viewers: Mail. Steve: It never... Viewers: Fails. Steve: It makes me want to wag my... Viewers: Tail. Steve: When it comes, I want to... Viewers: Wail. Viewers and Blue: MAIL! "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?" Mailbox: I'm the mail. Steve: You never fail. Mailbox: I make you wanna... Steve: Wag my tail. Both: When it comes we wanna wail, MAIL! Blue's Big Pajama Party Chorus (sleepy voice): Mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mailtime, mail time. Steve (sleepy voice): Here's the mail, it never fails It makes me wanna wag my tail When it comes I wanna wail... (tired voice): Mail. "Superfriends" Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me want to wag my tail. When it comes I wanna wail, (trumpet sound) (superhero voice): The mail's here! "Puppets" Steve: Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me want to wag my tail. When it comes, I want to wail, Sock Puppet: Mail! Always wanted to do that. "Magenta's Messages" Chorus: E-mail... Joe: Here's e-mail. It never fails It makes me want to wag my tail. When it comes, I wanna wail, E-mail! "Soccer Practice" Here's the mail. It never fails. It makes me want to wag my tail, When it comes, I wanna wail, Goal! I mean um... um... Mail! Trivia * In "Magenta Comes Over", the beginning chorus was heard again when Mailbox returned to deliver a package to Steve, which had the 3rd clue (a camera). * In "Animal Behavior!", Steve clucks the Mailtime song like a chicken. * In 'Meet Polka Dots!", Joe quacks the Mailtime song like Boris. * In "Animals in Our House?", various animal sounds are heard before and after each verse: ** Before the song: kookaburra laughter ** "Here's the mail. It never fails.": lion roar ** "It makes me want to wag my tail.": monkey chatter ** "When it comes I wanna wail,": elephant trumpet ** "Mail!": various bird calls including the kookaburra again * For different reasons, Steve and Joe said "Mail" after the song in "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!" and "Morning Music", respectively. Steve's reason is to get Mailbox to deliver the mail and Joe's reason is to get Mailbox to wake up. ** In some cases, there is a delay between the song and Mailbox's arrival. *** In "Blue's Surprise at Two O'Clock!", Steve had to wait a second, then a minute, before Mailbox came in. *** In "Blue's New Place", Mailbox was busy listening to music (specifically "Pin the Flag on Mailbox") and dancing near the tree outside that he forgot to deliver the mail. Steve and the viewers called to him to remind him. *** In "The Baby's Here!", the phone (from Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper) rang before Steve sang "Mail!" at the end. Mailbox had to remind Steve to sing "Mail!"after the call. *Mailtime usually happens after finding the 2nd clue. Category:Songs Category:Blue's Clues Songs